1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicle safety, and more particularly to systems and methods for preventing unsafe use of a communication device while operating a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Distracted drivers cause a large number of automobile accidents, and according to the national traffic safety administration (NTSA), distracted drivers are 23 times more likely to be in an accident while texting or while otherwise being distracted. Current solutions to this problem include publicizing the danger of texting while driving. This solution has proven ineffective.